Tempting the Black Beauty
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Blackjack is confused. While Arion just won't stop chasing after him, his best friend Tempest keeps avoiding him. There is only one person he could really ask for advice and that's their local horse-whisperer Percy. Turns out Percy is also a matchmaker. Tempest/Blackjack slash


PJatO || Tempjack || PJatO || Tempting the Black Beauty || PJatO || Tempjack || PJatO

Title: Tempting the Black Beauty – Percy, Horse Whisperer and Heart Mender

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, horses, fluff, mating, mpreg (mentioned), pervy-Arion

Main Pairing: Tempest/Blackjack

Side Pairings: Arion/Blackjack (one-sided), Nico/Percy (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Blackjack, Arion, Tempest, Perseus Jackson

Summary: Blackjack is confused by Tempest and Arion and their behavior. He asks for Percy's help.

This story is totally dedicated to **Mywingsarecooler**, because I've been playing with the idea of writing Tempjack for months now but never got enough motivation until you came around. So thanks for that. ;)

**Tempting the Black Beauty**

_Percy, Horse Whisperer and Heart Mender_

Blackjack shifted his hooves nervously, craning his head to look around cautiously. There were things going on, had been going on for years now, yet so far he had managed to ignore them. But in the past months, it had intensified. There was Arion, always the horny and perverted bastard that tried to fuck anything with a hole. Nothing new there – his sick and perverse mind had always been the reason why Percy didn't want to translate what he was saying, after all. Though while it was nothing new that Arion tried to fuck anything and anyone, the caramel-colored speedster seemed quite adamant on taking Blackjack these days. And Blackjack did not approve of that. Then again, that was most likely the reason for Arion's persistence. After all, the speedster didn't like rejection.

So, there was the matter of Arion. But there was the far more urgent matter of Tempest. Not that the storm-spirit was chasing after Blackjack's tail, quite the contrary even. Ever since the Giant War, the storm-spirit had enjoyed sticking around, meeting up with Blackjack. Just hanging out. Friends and all. But these days, Tempest seemed to be avoiding him. Which was weird and upsetting, because Tempy had become Blackjack's best friend. And right now, with Arion's vigorous courting, he really could use a best friend to lean onto. Since number one wasn't available, Blackjack decided to go and visit his second best friend. Whining slightly, he nudged the glass-door with his head.

"Hey there, Blackjack. What are you doing here?", asked Percy di Angelo surprised.

Blackjack whined happily, rubbing his head against Percy's. The demigod had freed him all these years ago, they had lived through so many adventures. But pegasi, like any other magical being, lived until they got killed. So when Percy had chosen his mate in the son of Hades and settled down with their own set of foals, Blackjack had started to chose his own path once again. Still, he owed Percy much and the hero and him had shared great adventures, so the pegasus still frequently visited Percy to exchange stories and check in with the di Angelo foals. Sometimes, Percy still requested a ride, mostly to visit the Romans. But most of the times, Percy used Nico's shadow-traveling.

"_Hey, boss. How are your mate and your foals?_", asked Blackjack curiously.

"My husband is great and our children are spending the weekend with my parents", answered Percy, amused by the horse-slang. "What brings you here, though? Did something happen, Blackjack?"

"_Eh... Yeah, kind of..._", drawled the black pegasus awkwardly, shifting around some.

"Well, what is it?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know, suddenly worried.

"_I have to request for you to accompany me to the Romans. Please?_", whined Blackjack with pleading eyes. "_You need to tell your brother to stop going after me! And talk to Tempy, please!_"

/break\

Hours later and Percy found himself in New Rome, caressing Blackjack's mane. It wasn't a rare request from Blackjack that Percy should talk sense into Arion, but Tempest? The two got along so well, normally. Though during their flight, Blackjack had explained how Tempest seemed to avoid him. This worried and confused Percy to equal parts. He had known of Tempest's intentions toward Blackjack for years now, so far, the storm-spirit had relished in just being close to the black pegasus, but that he was now avoiding Blackjack was unsettling.

"You wait here, I'll go and talk to the stubborn bastards", smiled Percy, patting his friend's head.

Not that far off, he could see the whirlwind of Arion's running and the thunderclouds gathering. It was a pretty solid hint as to where the two were. Then again, why were they together?

"_Stay away from him, or I will grill you_", growled Tempest darkly, charging at Arion.

"_Oh, you're not even stallion enough to breed the pretty thing yourself. Don't come at me. I'll get him and he'll be mine. Going to ride him so hard and so often that he'll believe he's a mare himself._"

"Okay. I think that's enough. Both of you, bad boys. Stop it", interrupted Percy irritated. "Now!"

The two stallions stopped mid-rush, turning to stare at him surprised and confused. The demigod had his hands akin, glaring annoyed at them. It surprised him to see Tempest look nearly guilty.

"_What do you want, heir of the sea?_", asked Tempest timidly. "_This is none of your business._"

"This – whatever it is – is hurting one of my best friends, which makes it my business", grunted Percy unimpressed, stalking over to the storm-spirit. "Why are you avoiding him, Tempest?"

"_Of course the pretty thing hasn't noticed it yet, has he?_", snickered Arion amused. "_Oh, this is going to be even more fun than I thought! I'm going to breed the little bitch and he won't even know what happened to him. He'll be my little slut and bear me plenty of foals._"

"What in the world is he talking about?", snorted Percy and shuddered slightly.

"_It's magical mating season for our kind. The horse-kind. Every five-hundred years, all of us – spirits, pegasi, unicorns – go into heat. It's the only time we reproduce. All of us. Much like you, pegasi are born by the sea and as fertile. This bastard wants to make Blacky his._"

"_And why shouldn't I? You keep your distance, after all. So I can have him_", snickered Arion.

"Wait, wait, wait. Arion wants to knock Blackjack up? Because you guys are like in heat? I think I have a headache", whispered Percy and shook his head. "Why are you avoiding him though?"

"_Because he is not interested. He's never shown any interest before_", muttered Tempest.

Percy smirked and stepped up to them, caressing Arion's muzzle. "You, brother, are staying right here. And you, Tempest, go and comfort Blackjack. Because he thinks he did something wrong."

Tempest stared at him for a second before storming off. The next place he appeared was right in front of a startled Blackjack. The pegasus cocked his head, staring confused at his friend. Especially so as the storm-spirit rubbed his head against Blackjack's. Still, the pegasus leaned into the touch.

"_Why were you avoiding me, Tempy? I could have used your help in the past weeks. The horny one just wouldn't leave me alone_", complained Blackjack. "_I don't like it when you avoid me._"

"_I'm sorry_", cooed Tempest, nudging the pegasus softly. "_I promise not to avoid you anymore._"

"_You'll help me keep the horny one away?_", asked Blackjack softly. "_I don't want him as my mate._"

"_So you __**do**__ know that it's mating season_", noted Tempest curiously. "_I though you..._"

"_Waited for you to approach me_", pointed the pegasus out, stepping back some and grinning slightly at the storm-spirit. "_If you want me. I want something different for a change. I've never had much luck with the mares. Maybe... a stallion would make the difference? If you want to be that stallion._"

Tempest's eyes glared with lust as his chosen mate dashed off for the chase. If Percy would distract Arion long enough, then Tempest would finally get to claim Blackjack as his mate. His mate alone.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
